Luz e Escuridão
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Está fanfics foi escrita originalmente em espanhol por Wilbur e traduzida para o português por Sarah Snape. Puro SSHG


"Luz e escuridão"

Por Wilbur

Songfic originalmente escrita em espanhol com a música _ "Eses ojos negros" de Ducan Dhu _por Wilbur e traduzida por Sarah Snape. 

Comentários para a autora deverão ser enviados em espanhol para o e-mail: wilbur@hentaiosa.com 

Visite também a homepage da autora: 

"Esos ojos negros" 

_(Esses olhos negros) _

Esos ojos negros no lo quiero ver llorar 

_(Esses olhos negros que não quero ver chorar) _

Tan solo quiero escuchar, dime 

_(Que somente quero escutar, diga-me) _

lo que quiero ouvir, diga-me 

_( aquilo que quero ouvir, digam-me) _

que vas a reír, dime 

_(que quero divertir, diga-me) _

dime ahora que dorme la ciudad 

_(diga-me agora que a cidade dorme) _

Todos os Hallowens eram iguais. Ano após ano, ela vira aqueles olhos em seus pensamentos. Agora aquela festa já terminara. Ano após ano, ela odiara aquela festa; odiara ver aquele homem a quem ama, recordando-se do passado, lembrando seu amor perdido. Por causa disso, chorava por dentro. Havia sete anos que ela passava pela mesma coisa e ele... ele sofria a muitos, muitos anos mais, talvez uns ...17... 18? Uma dor aguda que supunha ser parecida com a sua, por saber que seu amado, amava outra pessoa e que essa outra estava morta. Morta...morta e enterrada... totalmente entregue aos vermes. Não queria... não podia odiar àquela pessoa, mesmo porque era alguém muito importante. Na verdade, tinha muita pena de que ela tivesse morrido. Porém, mesmo ela estando morta, ele sofria por não ser correspondido, e por não poder vê-la nunca mais. Aquela mulher estava morta.. porém ela.. ela não estava e poderia substituí-la, poderia ser aquilo que ela nunca fora, poderia ocupar seu lugar e fechar a ferida daquele coração. Poderia fazê-lo.... 

Precisava falar com ele. Aquele era seu ultimo Hallowen em Hogwarts.... Arriscaria-se a ser expulsa... porém precisava... 

Lentamente, ela tirou os sapatos e com os pés descalços começou a descer as gélidas escadarias de pedra. O silêncio era quase total, apenas se ouvia o barulho das achas queimando no fogo. Aquele tipo de barulho apenas enfatizada o frio e pesado silêncio. Tinha que lhe falar algo... e falar já! Aquela era sua ultima oportunidade. Iria falar-lhe agora mesmo! 

"hace ya algún tiempo 

_(Já faz algum tempo) _

hace ya algún tiempo que tu voz parece ser 

_(Já faz algum tempo que sua voz parece) _

uma pluna y um papel que cuentam 

_(uma pena e um papel que contam) _

que vás a volar em sueños 

_(que irá flutuar em sonhos) _

que serán tus ojos negros 

_(que fecham seus olhos negros) _

los que me iluminem al andar" 

_(aquele que ilumina meu caminhar) _

Sentia-se tão sozinho. Porquê? Porquê tivera que apaixonar-se por ela? Porquê ela? Porquê fora o escolhido? Ele que era tão terrível? Seria tão espantoso estar a seu lado? Faria tudo por ela. Tudo! Tudo! Porém, ela preferira aquele...aquele... Aquele. Se não tivesse ficado com ele, ainda estaria viva! 

Fora tudo culpa dele...dele...dele... Como o odiava! Maldito, se não fosse por causa daquele maldito, ela ainda estaria viva! 

E seu amaldiçoado filho... era igualzinho a ele... Era uma lástima que ela estivesse sempre ao lado dele... Não sabia a partir de que momento começara a enxerga-la com outros olhos. Poderia ser que fosse desde o começo. Mais ou menos, igual à Lílian. 

Sim! No começo, era um desafio... Sempre gostara de se desafiar. E esse sentimento de luta, por fim se convertera em amor... Ao menos de sua parte... Antes, era algo normal, mas agora já não o era. Não era! Ela era uma aluna! 

Não poderia nutrir esse tipo de sentimento por uma aluna. Não poderia querer enlaçá-la em sues braços, pois bastava fazer isso, para lhe faltar o ar. Não deveria ter esses impulsos. Não poderia tê-los! E tudo isso surgira por causa desse sentimento, pro causa desse desafio, pelo seu desejo de sempre ser o melhor. Amava-a? Ou apenas seria sua semelhança com Lílian? Eram parecidas em algumas coisas, e ao mesmo tempo eram tão diferentes. Inicialmente fixou-se nela por causa dessa semelhança... mas por fim, amava-a por causa das diferenças. 

Deus! Dissera que amava? Sim, acabara de falar, como se fosse algo indiscutível. Estava perdido! Como conseguiria suportar vê-la sentada com aqueles olhos cor de mel que pareciam querer entendê-lo inteiramente? Teria que dissimular aquele sentimento de alguma forma. Era obrigado a fazê-lo. Um professor e uma aluna.. que loucura! Não poderia ser. E da parte dela... 

Deveria odiá-lo tanto... Há muitos anos fazia com que a vida dela se tornasse um inferno, que ela nem deveria procurar dissimular seus reais sentimentos. Mas, inexplicavelmente ela o fazia, sendo responsável e inteligente procurando não perder mais pontos. No dia em que visse ódio refletido aqueles olhos cor de me, não valeria mais a pena seguir vivendo. 

Passos! 

Alguém parara quase que silenciosamente em sua porta. Levantou-se do seu canto no chão, onde estivera chorando em silêncio, por seu antigo amor perdido e por seu amor impossível. 

Umas leves batidas. 

Ele passou a mão por seu cabelo, e sussurrou "Entre". Quem poderia ser? Fosse quem fosse, mandaria embora assim que o visse! Deus... 

La lluvia cae sobre el suelo gris 

_(A chuva cai sobre o chão cinzento) _

el tiempo pasa y no puedo reír 

_(o tempo passa e eu não posso sorrir) _

La noche es larga, mi voz amarga 

_(A noite é longa, minha voz amarga) _

Hoy he visto despertar el sol 

_(Hoje eu vi o nascer do sol) _

O primeiro raio de sol da madrugada iluminou a camisola branca da moça. Sua pele, ligeiramente bronzeada contrastava com a brancura do linho. Snape sentiu-se desconcertado. Hermione parecia igualmente perdida, num mundo desconhecido, onde todos os seus anseios eram impossíveis. 

O professor olhou-a perdido. Aquele corpo frágil e tentador; aqueles lábios carnudos, ligeiramente entreabertos; aqueles olhos.. Ah! Aqueles olhos cor de mel, que o observavam pedindo ajuda; e o cabelo, ligeiramente emaranhado...no qual qualquer um poderia perder-se. 

- Hermione... 

Antes que se desse conta a palavra proibida saira de sua boca. Não vaia chamado-a de Granger. Ao invés disso, dera voz aos seus pensamentos mas ocultos, mencionados apenas através do nome mais lindo que já conhecera. Expressara seu amor, em poucas silabas que haviam escapado de seu controle. 

Ela olhava-o num misto de admiração...confusão... esperança? 

Severo Snape não conseguia mais se conter... Sem darem-se conta do que faziam ambos avançaram alguns passos. Suavemente, Hermione fechara a porta atrás de si. A terrível escuridão de suas roupas se misturava a luminosidade das vestes da moça. Soluções brotaram do corpo dela ao afundar seu rosto contra o peito dele. Não eram soluções de pena, eram de incompreensão, de um rio de sentimentos; de uma admiração repentina, excessiva para qualquer um. 

O professor de Poções passava seus dedos pelo cabelo sedoso da moça, enquanto apertava-a com força, contra si. Deus, ele não queria que aquele momento terminasse nunca. Aquilo não era certo, porém... a quem importava o que as pessoas pensassem? 

- Podemos... podemos esperar alguns meses... até que você termine a escola? 

- Uma vez que esperei por sete anos, poderia esperar um pouco mais... 

A luz e a escuridão uniram-se num afetuoso beijo, enquanto se desfaziam todas as diferenças e duvidas, à luz dos primeiro raios de sol, ligeiramente difusos pelos chuviscos que começavam a cair. 

" Y tus pupilas brillarán 

_(E suas pupilas brilharam) _

pero espera, descuida y ya verás 

_(Porém, espere, fique atento e logo verás) _

los buenos tiempos volverán 

_(Os bons tempos voltaram) _

Pero espera, descuida que ya vendrán: 

_(Porém espere, fique atento, que virão) _

la lluvia los devolverá" 

_(a chuva os devolverá)_


End file.
